Halogen lamps are compact, efficient light sources which are useful in numerous applications. However, halogen lamps operate at high temperatures (approximately 250.degree.-400.degree. C.) and useful application of the halogen lamp is often difficult, and is generally expensive from both a material and labor standpoint. The molybdenum leads provided on some halogen lamps are subject to oxidation and too flexible to independently support the lamp. The lamp must be potted with cement to secure it within a ceramic reflector or socket. The cement has a tendency to flow onto and insulate the exposed lamp terminals causing poor electrical connections. Additionally, potted halogen lamps which are encased in ceramic materials are subject to high mechanical stresses created by the thermal cyling of the lamp between 0.degree.-400.degree. C.
Other halogen lamps employ rigid nickel alloy outer leads which are less susceptible to oxidation. These leads, although useful in locating a lamp in spaced relation relative to a ceramic support, require the lamp to be referentially positioned by the exterior ends of lead wires. The lead wire ends are generally secured within rigidly disposed electrically conductive sleeves which structurally support and electrically connect the lamp. Although the halogen envelope is spaced from the ceramic socket and is thus isolated from thermally induced mechanical stresses, the bulb requires additional contacts to externally electrically connect the lamp. Multiple contacts, in addition to being material and labor intensive, increase the resistance of the contacts and their susceptibility to oxidation. Additionally, the conductive sleeve supports have positional tolerances which require each halogen lamp to be individually referenced.